Pour Some Sugar On Me
by justsomebrittanagleek
Summary: When she found out that the daughters of the households were highly intrigued by her... situation down there and decided to drag her out the pool, take her away from her job and lead her somewhere secluded to screw her brains out, she couldn't really deny that actually, cleaning pools totally wasn't that bad. Warning: G!P


**Title: **Pour Some Sugar On Me  
**Characters: **Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, minor Noah Puckerman and mentions of other characters.**  
****Rating: **NC-17******  
****Length: **8.5k

**Summary: **When she found out that the daughters of the households were highly intrigued by her... _situation _down there (Lima's pretty small and word gets around), and decided to drag her out the pool, take her away from her job and lead her somewhere secluded to screw her brains out, she couldn't really deny that actually, cleaning pools totally wasn't _that _bad. Warning: G!P

**Notes: **Me and my beta were talking about the new Room 47 (which if you're not reading, you need to do something about) update a few days back and we both agreed how sexually frustrating it was and it lead me to write pure smut. Don't hate. Also, it's G!P, just a heads up.

/

She's been cleaning pools with Puck for as long as she can remember.

It started out as a temporary summer job back in Freshman year, but now she's a Senior and somehow instead of getting another poorly paid job at _Breadstix_ or whatever, she decided to stick with the Puckerman pool cleaning business and that's how she's here. Plus, even though she totally thought Puck was a pig at first for sleeping with all the neglected housewives, when she found out that the daughters of the households were highly intrigued by her... _situation _down there (Lima's pretty small and word gets around), and decided to drag her out the pool, take her away from her job and lead her somewhere secluded to fuck her brains out, she couldn't really deny that actually, cleaning pools totally wasn't that bad.

Like shit, she gets paid for a job she doesn't do and gets to fuck hot daughters of wealthy businessmen whilst her companion does the same to the wives of those businessmen upstairs. Who _wouldn't_ love that job?

So basically, she pretty much fucking loves her job, and it's always the same so her sex life is pretty fucking awesome, too. Every summer they set up a routine where they visit the Fabray household, the Wilde household, the Rhodes household, the Cohen-Chang household and finally the Motta household. It's a bi-weekly routine and by the end of summer, they're sexually exhausted and have a shit load of money in the bank for jobs they never really do. The men of the household never question it, too wrapped up in whatever Wall Street type job they do and so Puck and Santana are always in the clear.

But then the summer of 2013 comes and things change.

All the usual households call up and book in their bi-weekly visits two weeks before summer officially begins, and Santana and Puck bump fists at the end of the call before heading off to the pharmacy to buy a shopping cart of condoms. They buy all types, ribbed, flavored, pleasuremax, tingle, deluxe, latex free (fucking Quinn Fabray and her allergies) and Santana always snarls at Puck when he smirks and eyes the condoms she throws into the shopping cart because apparently, another bonus to fucking a 'cougar' is that some of them are at the age where they can't make babies and that leads to the hottest, slickest, condom-free sex.

Admittedly, Santana does get a little pissed, but then she thinks of all the fine young ass she taps and suddenly in comparison to the wrinkly vagina Puck's used to, it doesn't seem so bad.

So anyway, they buy their shit and head on out, packing up their pool cleaning supplies even though they're totally not going to need them, and get ready for their first job.

And they get through their first week, fucking their way through Lima's hottest cougar's and daughters whilst pretending to clean their pools—sometimes she does think they're acting like prostitutes—but then one day Puck gets a call on their work cell to a new household that need their pool cleaned, the household going by the name of Pierce.

Santana's attention perks up immediately, and she glances to Puck where he sits on the side of the pool, feet dangled into the water whilst she scoops the very few leaves fallen into the water, and listens closely. Apparently their pool's situated beneath a dying tree so instead of a bi-weekly visit, they'll need a weekly visit for the entire summer, and Santana immediately smirks because if they have a daughter, she's going to be able to get into her pants a hell of a lot quicker. Usually it takes two visits or so for her magic to work, so about two or four weeks, but then she's fucking them on a regular basis; so having a weekly visit means getting a new hottie to fuck within two weeks.

Perfect.

Puck hangs up the phone and shoots her a smirk, and she can tell from the twinkle in his eye that they're good to go.

"What's the deal?" She asks, tilting her chin up.

Puck kicks some of the water and leans back on his arms. "Weekly visit, double our wage an hour and mother Pierce mentioned a daughter."

Santana's smirk grows. "Sweet," she says, bobbing her head and moving toward the side of the pool, hauling herself up on the side to sit beside him. "When we starting?"

"Tomorrow."

She nods again, but then the sound of the garden doors comes from behind them and they both look back to see Quinn and Judy Fabray waltzing out in matching bikinis, and just share a smirk before standing up and heading to their respective women.

It only takes four and a half minutes before Santana has Quinn bent over the washing machine as she fucks her from behind.

/

Santana raps her knuckles against the front door to the Pierce household, sparing a glance over her shoulder to see Puck unpacking the cleaning supplies. As it's their first time here, and it's a relatively hot day, both of them have decided to opt for the lack of clothing method they use to seduce the chicks of the household which leaves Santana in a too-tight tank top with a small, black bikini top underneath and Puck, who's not even bothered to wear a shirt, is just wearing dark green swim shorts and flip-flops to show off his toned muscles.

It's one of the best methods, and if Santana was being totally cocky, she'd say how it's their _only_ method as they've never had to use anything else to seduce their women, but she's totally not being cocky, so.

Anyway, the door swings open and Santana lifts her brow at the sight before her. It must be the mother as she's got a few wrinkles visible in her forehead, but she's a young one at that and she's wearing a ripped shirt that reveals her midriff and the tiniest pair of shorts and _fuck, _if this is the mother then Santana's mouth is practically watering at the image of what the daughter's going to look like. This chick's attractive, and for a second, Santana considers dragging Puck to the side and asking him to switch because blondes are _totally _her thing and judging by the picture she leers at on the side table by the door, the dad's dark-haired and so there's a 50/50 chance the daughter could be a brunette.

But then there are footsteps and Santana looks past the mom to find... holy shit, the hottest girl she thinks she's ever seen, fucking _sauntering _down the stairs.

Her legs are long, her hair is like, _blonde _blonde and wavy around her shoulders, and shit, she's got the best fucking abs Santana's ever seen. She's in a bright yellow bikini, an open robe hanging off her shoulders and a pair of sunglasses balanced on her head, and when she lifts her gaze to see who's at the front door, Santana finds herself being drawn in by eyes bluer than the fucking Caribbean. Like _fuck, _if this girl's mom wasn't standing in front of her, she'd totally be fucking _drooling _right now.

And it seems the girl must be a freaking mind reader or something because instead of blushing at the obvious staring, the young blonde leans against the banister of the stairs, cocks her head to the side and smirks in Santana's direction, and well _fuck, _Santana's pretty fucking sure she just came.

"Hey, you must be the pool cleaners!"

Santana snaps her attention back to the mom and nods with a smile on her face, resisting the urge to glance back at the younger blonde. "Yeah," she mutters a little distantly. "We cool to come through the back?"

The older blonde bobs her head, her eyes darting to the truck parked in the driveway. "Sure. I'll unlock the gate now."

"Great," Santana replies and tries to find the younger blonde but she's gone from the bottom of the stairs, and so instead, Santana slumps her shoulders and spins on her heels, shoving her hands into her swim shorts and wanders back to the truck where she finds Puck.

"You scoped them out?" He asks, lugging the leaf skimmer out the back and hooking it over her shoulder.

Santana hums in acknowledgment, picking up a few more of the supplies as they head to the back gate. "Yep. Mom's hot as hell but the daughter's totally mine."

Puck snaps his head around, eyebrows furrowed. "Why? She hotter?"

"The daughters are _always _hotter," she spits back as they kick open the gate and follow the path. "But this girl's fucking _fine._"

He lets out a throaty laugh and both of them stop by the side of the pool near the pool house, setting down the items by the side, leaning some against the side of the pool house doors, as they survey the area. Apparently the mom wasn't kidding when she said the pool was below a dying tree; that things basically fucking dead yet somehow the leaves are still hanging off it. Plus as she looks a little closer, she can tell there's some type of fucking birds nest or beehive on one of the branches which means bugs inside the pool, and that's a fucking pain considering that means at some point they'll actually _have _to do their job, but so what? The ass inside that house is totally going to be worth it.

"What's their names?"

She looks to her friend and shrugs. Usually the first move is to find out the names of their targets as then it's easier to flirt with them right off the bat. But Santana didn't exactly find out, she was kind of drooling over the younger blonde. "Don't know, man. I was a little distracted."

Puck's eyebrows shoot up. "Shit," he curses through a breath. "Chick must be hot."

Santana laughs throatily in response, slapping a hand on his back. "Too fucking right."

They both get to work, and it's only five minutes in when they're both wading through the pool, Santana's tank top now discarded on the side, that the mom comes out with a tray full of lemonade and what seems like small fruit snacks. Seriously, Santana's already fucking _loving _this household.

"Though you two would like something to quench your thirst," the older blonde says and Santana smirks when her eyes flicker to Puck to find his jaw open and eyes wide.

"Thanks, Mrs. Pierce," she chimes in, deciding to take the reins as clearly Puck's a little preoccupied and she kicks him in the shin underwater before they both head on over to the edge of the pool, not wanting to be rude and wanting to show their enthusiasm for the treatment being given. Being polite definitely helps on the journey to getting laid.

"Oh, none of that 'Mrs. Pierce' crap," the blonde waves her hand in the air as Santana takes a glass of freshly made lemonade. "You can call me Crystal."

Santana can't help but chortle into the sip she takes because yeah, they may have some big ass house but 'Crystal' is total stripper's which means this woman's a fucking _freak _in the bed—one of Puck's many sexual discoveries—but suddenly Santana can't wait to find out what the daughter's called.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Puck finally draws out, flexing his biceps as he braces himself on the side of the pool and climbs out, making sure to tighten his abdomen to define the six-pack he's convinced himself he has when he's stood up straight. Santana just stays in place, sips at her lemonade and watches the way _Crystal _stares – no, wait, fucking _ogles _– at his body like she hasn't been laid in years, and Santana suspects by the way Crystal quite obviously pinches her thighs together that that might just be the case.

Puck's _totally _in there.

"You too," the older woman finally agrees, moving her gaze to his eyes. "And what's your name?"

Puck smirks, holding out his hand. "Noah Puckerman," he replies and when Crystal takes his hand, he pulls her hand up and presses a kiss to the back of it. "But you can call me anything you want, gorgeous."

Crystal laughs, a little too much like a teenager, and Santana sees the blood rush to her face as Puck clutches at her hand for a beat too long; but then there's someone else stepping out the sliding glass doors and all of a sudden Santana sees nothing else but long legs, smooth, glowing skin and blue eyes that snap to her the second she comes into sight. It makes her throat run dry, despite the half pint of lemonade she downed and she sets her glass back on the try by the edge of the pool, deciding that now she's going to pull herself out the pool as it's her turn to make a first impression.

"Ah, Brittany!" Crystal calls when she sees her daughter, and Santana glances at Puck, their eyes giving the nod that they can't physically do as that'd be suspicious before they turn back to the two blondes before them. "This is Puck, and..."

"Santana," Santana cuts in when Crystal's faded blue eyes flicker to her, clearly realizing that she was too focused on Puck to notice the other half of the pool cleaning team.

"Puck and _Santana,_" the older woman repeats, pulling her daughter closer to her side and trying to find a distraction. "Are cleaning our pool this summer."

Brittany nods, her eyes darting between Puck and Santana and Santana bites her lip, letting her gaze trail over Brittany in such an obvious matter that when she returns to the girls face to find a cocked eyebrow, she can only shrug as if to say _can you blame me? _And it totally fucking works because the younger blonde smirks back, her ears going pink and an obvious flush spreading across her face as she purposely glances away, back to her mom.

"Great," Brittany retorts, her tone conveying a lack of interest but the blush saying the opposite. "How long till I can swim?"

Both blondes glance back at Santana and Puck, and they share a quick look before shrugging.

"Depends on what distractions we have," Puck's voice is low and sultry, and Santana grimaces because it totally repulses her but judging by the way Crystal shudders, she guesses it works.

Brittany just rolls her eyes though, and a smirk comes across Santana's face because there's no way in hell this chick is usually like this. She just seems to... good – innocent, too – which is going to make this _so _much more fun.

So she chimes in with, "About two hours," and bright blue eyes flicker to her before Brittany nods, accepting the information and spins around, heading straight for the glass doors and disappearing inside without another word.

Crystal shares a small smile with Santana and Puck before doing the same, and when they both slip back into the pool and tug the pool cleaning supplies to the side, Puck turns to Santana and nudges her shoulder with his.

"We totally got this," he says lowly, and Santana's so glad she topped up on condoms last night because _yeah, _they definitely have.

"Yeah," she breathes out, grabbing the leaf skimmer and putting it to use as a smirk grows across her lips. "This one's gonna be good."

They both laugh, agreeing with each other before they get to work.

/

Both Brittany and Crystal come out at the same time, a bottle of sunscreen in the older woman's hand and a book in the younger girl's hand, and Santana watches out the corner of her eye as the two Pierce's strip from their robes and stretch out across the length of sun beds, flicking down their sunglasses to keep the brightness from damaging their eyes.

It's really something to say that Santana's never seen a chick as hot as Brittany before, and she can't help it when she finds herself unable to do her job properly because she's stealing a peek at the girl every now and then. But it seems Puck's having the same problem because when she finally realizes in the past hour they've only cleaned a quarter of the pool, she finds Puck smirking purposefully at Crystal and flexing his biceps for no apparent reason.

Honestly, Santana doesn't know how he gets laid so often. He has the charm of a gnat.

Still, when Crystal chuckles as Puck does something that's decidedly lacking humor, Brittany finally glances up from the book she's been glued to for an hour and she meets brown eyes. Santana instantly smirks in a way that she knows is charming, and Brittany ducks her chin to her chest, smiling bashfully down at her as she peers up through her eyelashes. The plan set in Santana's head is already working and she knows the chances of banging this girl by the end of this visit are very slim because if the first time visit fuck is the aim, she's usually at least felt them up by now.

But she can't help that she got a little distracted, okay? Brittany's kind of really fucking hot.

"Yo, Lopez," Puck yells, snapping Santana's attention to him. "Get on with it," he eyes the leaf skimmer in hand and juts his chin toward it. "They ain't gonna be impressed if we ain't done by the end of this session."

By that he means the chance to fuck them will diminish, so in true Santana Lopez fashion, she rolls her eyes but does as she's told.

Though through the next hour as she works double speed, trying to get the pool cleaned by the time she gave earlier, she manages to fit in at least seventeen lingering looks Brittany's way and receives some hard blushes.

Yep, by next week, she will have this one in the bag.

/

The week goes by, the sex routine on track and before Santana knows it, she and Puck are pulling into the Pierce's driveway and climbing out the car.

Santana heads to the door, knocks on it and moments later it's swinging open; but much to her surprise, (and much to her enjoyment) it's not Crystal that opens the door.

It's Brittany.

"Oh, Santana," the blonde chirps, looking all kinds of surprised even though when they left last week, Brittany made a point to ask if they'd be back at the same time today.

And Santana knows this game. Hell, she basically freaking invented it and so she takes a step forward, leans against the doorway, sucks her bottom lip into her mouth, teeth clamping down on it and blatantly checks Brittany out. "Don't act surprised to see me," she draws, a jolt of smugness shooting through her when Brittany, in return, checks her out, too. Damn, she's glad she took her button down shirt off in the truck. "You knew we were coming. You asked before we left and you're not stupid."

To her credit, Brittany doesn't even seem caught off guard by Santana's response and instead meets her gaze, grins at her and lets out a short laugh through her nose. "You remembered."

"I always remember what pretty girls say to me," Santana counters without a seconds hesitation, lowering her voice. "So you gonna unlock the back gate or do you wanna continue checking me out for a bit longer?"

Brittany's eyes sparkle and she breathes out heavily, her eyes trailing one more time over Santana's body, pausing for a split second longer on her crotch before glancing back at her. "I think I'm done," she smirks and throws her a wink, saying, "I'll see you out back," before shutting the front door.

Heat spreads across Santana's skin and she grins triumphantly to herself before she heads back over to Puck and helps him with the gear.

/

About an hour into the job, Crystal comes out wearing a tight black dress and Santana and Puck both look over to hear her conversation with Brittany about whether that is a good outfit for tonight. Immediately it dampens Puck's spirits, Santana can tell, but she just nudges him by the shoulder and mutters a quick pep talk beneath her breath because the cougar being married has never been a problem before – shit, Puck's used to fucking married women and having to escape out the window butt naked when the husbands come home – and he quickly fixes himself up, puffing out his chest and hopping out the side of the pool.

Santana doesn't even know what he's doing until he's shaking his head like a dog ridding itself after going for a swim and waltzing on over to Crystal, offering his opinion on her dress.

"It's tight around your ass, but I don't think your husband will appreciate the lack of cleavage," he tells her honestly and Santana's eyebrows shoot up. He's going for it _now._

Crystal giggles, her face reddening a shade or two and she presses her pointer finger to Puck's bare chest, trailing it down between his pecks. "Do you think I should have some cleavage out then?"

Puck's face twists with a smirk, and Santana almost scoffs to himself before she finds Brittany sitting awkwardly on the deck chair, leaning away from the obvious flirting match going on between her. Instead of scoffing, Santana finds herself giggling and when blue eyes snap to her, she almost holds it back but Brittany just joins in with her, quickly shifting off the deck chair and coming to the edge of the pool, dangling her legs into the water as she sits down on the side.

"Your friend's hitting on my mom," is the first thing she says, her nose wrinkling in disgust, and Santana chuckles again, retracting her hand from the filter and shaking it off away from the blonde girl.

"Yeah, he's kind of gross like that," she says with a shrug and Brittany's eyes narrow into slits, but one corner of her lips tug up.

"What? You don't find my mom attractive?"

Santana meets blue eyes, seeing the challenge present in them. "She's alright," she replies as casually as she can, guiding herself through the water until she's standing directly in front of the other girl, the urge to push her legs apart and stand between them almost too much. "But I think you're better," she adds in a whisper, her smile coy and arousal sharp and hot as it shoots through her. From here she can see the sheen layer of sweat in the valley between Brittany's breasts and she glances at it, wetting her lips at the sight because she's so close she could just lean forward and run her tongue against the softness and have the girl in a second.

But the blonde girl's leaning back, her finger coming to Santana's chin and tilting up and Santana isn't expecting to the see the playful grin on her face. She was expecting something more... _seductive_.

"I'm _better?_" Brittany retorts, arching an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

Santana stills for a second, so caught off that this chick's questioning her advances; but she forces herself to kick back into action. Why the hell is she acting like an idiot all of a sudden? This _never _happens. "Well, I wouldn't want you to think I'm hitting on you."

Blonde eyebrows shoot up. "Why? Is there something wrong with me?"

"You know there isn't," she fires back, stepping away from Brittany and twirling around, making her way to the other side of the pool to pick up the leaf skimmer before coming back, this time stopping further away than where she was previously placed. "But I wouldn't want to hit on a girl that I wasn't sure was interested in me."

It's a little game she likes to play, because this way she gets a direct answer and finds out whether her target is shy or not. For example, Tina Cohen-Chang was shy as shit, and when Santana played this game with her she blushed like an idiot and stuttered over her words before telling Santana that she was interested; whilst Sugar Motta stated outright that she definitely was too and then proceeded to strip and walk back into the house, demanding that Santana followed.

It helps in a strange way, because then Santana knows how to approach the girl. She knows whether to woo her or just get straight to it, and honestly, she could really do with Brittany being forward because she's been wanting to sleep with this girl since she laid eyes on her and okay, maybe that's only been like, seven days, but that's seven days of screwing other girls and imagining Brittany beneath her. Or on top of her. Or in front of her. Whichever. Bottom line is she's been imagining Brittany, and now she just wants the real thing.

But much to Santana's surprise, for like the millionth time today, Brittany doesn't even respond with anything to do with what Santana just said and instead leans back on her arms, her long legs swaying in circles in the pool and tilts her head to the side as she glances at her. "Is it true?"

Perfectly shaped eyebrows knit together, and Santana slowly twists around, facing the girl. "Is what true?"

She has a pretty good idea what Brittany's asking, but she doesn't like getting the wrong end of the stick and so she needs a little clarity.

"You know..." the blonde girl trails off, her eyes lowering until they're decidedly focusing on something beneath the water. Santana smirks. "Is it true what everyone says about you?"

She smirks a little more, stares before wetting her lips and dropping the leaf skimmer to float around in the pool, choosing to fold her arms over her chest. "What would you say if it was?"

Brittany looks over her, her eyes darkening visibly and she takes in a deep breath, sucking in her bottom lip and chewing on it for a long few moments. Santana feels like a piece of meat, being examined and inspected but she's used to this; she's used to eyes trailing over her body, lingering on the swell of her chest and around her groin. She's used to girls being unsure of her appendage at first, but it's cool because after a little persuasion, she ends up watching with sheer delight when she fucks them better than any guy could and their eyes roll into the back of her head as they scream her name and beg her to fuck them again.

So she unfolds her arms, letting all the goods on show and begins skimming her palms across the top of the water in circles, waiting out Brittany's opinion. Though she already knows it when she sees the twinkle form in blue eyes, but she knows Brittany's trying not to seem too eager because the blonde keeps silent for a few beats longer than necessary, finally meeting brown eyes boring back into hers.

"I'd probably have to say that we should go into the pool house," Brittany draws out, a mischievous and seductive glint in her eye.

Santana cocks an eyebrow. "Why's that?" She teases, despite knowing the answer.

Brittany doesn't answer for a second, instead chooses to retract her legs from the pool and clamber to her feet, cocking her hip out and smirking down at Santana. "Because I don't think my mom would appreciate me fucking you in the pool," she states and well, that's pretty much Santana gone.

She's clambering out the pool before she knows it, grabbing Brittany's hand and the blonde's chuckling as she leads the way, kicking aside the pool cleaning equipment and unlocking the door, pushing Santana inside and down on to the couch they have inside as she twirls around and locks the door. Arousal surges through Santana, and she watches with wide awed eyes as Brittany rids herself of her bikini top, flinging it in the room and revealing perky breasts and pink nipples, before she saunters toward her and throws a leg either side of Santana's hips, grinding down purposefully at the same time she threads her hands through dark hair, smirks down at her with confidence and pulls their mouths together, kissing her recklessly.

It's the hottest shit Santana's ever seen, and her hands grab at Brittany's ass, slipping beneath the fabric to squeeze the flesh and build a rocking motion, and she's hard within seconds. Their kiss is sloppy and open-mouthed, and they make out for a few moments before Brittany's hands tug at Santana's hair until their lips part and the blonde's kissing down a tanned neck, nipping at her skin and sucking over her pulse point.

And usually Santana's the one in charge, but she's light-headed and horny, and Brittany's being dominant and _fuck, _it's too damn hard to think about anything other than Brittany's thighs squeezing her hips and Brittany's teeth against her jaw, her lips curving into a smirk when Santana let's out a string of mumbled expletives. But she's not used to this, okay? She's not used to being topped and when she manages to drag her thoughts away from the way Brittany's flicking her tongue against her ear lobe and whispering the dirtiest shit she's ever heard in her ear, she wraps her hands around Brittany's thighs and pushes up with her hips, moving into a standing position and urging long legs around her waist.

Brittany squeaks in surprise, but she doesn't stop her movements and Santana nudges the other girls head up until they're kissing again and she's pushing her tongue into her mouth as she walks them over to the table by windows. The blinds are down, luckily, and so she doesn't have to think about that as she sets Brittany down on the edge and lets her fingers begin working at the tie of the blondes bikini bottoms. She does it with practiced ease, and when she slides a hand behind Brittany's head whilst she leans away and tugs off the bottoms off until the girl's completely naked, apparently Brittany becomes aware that Santana's still wearing her shorts and long fingers begin working against the tie there.

But then the fabric's being pushed down and her cock's springing free, and Brittany's wrapping her fingers around the shaft and gasping against her mouth as she tears her eyes away to glance down at it.

"Wow, it _is_ true," is all she says, eyes fully focused on Santana's erection and Santana smirks, biting down on her bottom lip and resisting the urge to thrust her hips forward to speed up the hand movements as her own hands push back blonde hair and tip Brittany's head back before leaning down and sucking on her bottom lip.

Her hands drop from her hair and skim down her chest, hands cupping perky breasts and thumbs rolling over pink nipples and Brittany groans against her mouth, twisting her fist and squeezing at the tip of Santana's cock until she's groaning, too. Then she's working her way down until she's tickling up the soft skin of Brittany's thighs and pressing against wet heat, but never delving inside, and the blonde shifts her hips forward, trying to get more of the touch after Santana just holds her fingers against her for a minute or two, but Santana's kind of a tease and grins against her mouth, kissing her one final time before pulling back and watching Brittany's face as she slides her middle finger between her folds and circles her clit once before moving down and sliding into her slowly.

It actually shocks Santana how her body reacts to the other girls face, because she swears she grows at least another few inches even though she's already fully hard and aching with the need to be inside of her, and she actually finds herself kind of fucking mesmerized by the way Brittany's lips part, by the way her eyes flutter and how a crease forms between her brow as she shifts her hips forward, clearly needing more.

"Santana," Brittany moans when she doesn't make any further movement to fuck her.

But like she said before, she's a tease and so when she glances down at her finger, pressed inside Brittany and sees the arousal glinting in the sunlight filtering in through the window, she's presented with the sudden urge to know what she tastes like and pulls her finger out, ignoring the slight whimper Brittany produces, and brings it to her mouth to fulfill that desire. But before she can, long fingers wrap around her wrist and Brittany's redirecting her hand, sucking Santana's finger into her own mouth whilst she stares her in the eye and_ fuck_, Santana just fucking died and went to heaven.

A flush scorches across her skin, her jaw drops open and she's rendered speechless when Brittany's tongue flicks and swirls around her finger, tasting herself, and she knows after sleeping with the amount of girls she has, she shouldn't be this turned on and surprised by something another random girl does, but damn, she really fucking is and she finds herself unable to stop staring in awe.

"_Hmm,_" Brittany hums as she releases Santana's finger, and it's such a sultry, sexy noise that Santana's surging forward and licking her way into Brittany's mouth before she knows it, making her own hum of appreciation when she gets to taste what Brittany just had. And _holy shit, _she doesn't even know if it's fucking possible but she thinks she may have just fallen in love with the way Brittany's tastes.

A grunt of sexual frustration comes from deep within her gut, but she finds she doesn't have enough of that taste and breaks the kiss, dropping to her knees and pushing strong thighs apart with her hands on her knees before pressing a wet kiss between Brittany's legs. Moans fill the room, and pale hands shoot to the back of her head, holding her there as she repeats the movement over and over, teasing her and smirking against hot flesh until Brittany's legs are hooking over her shoulders and the hands on her head tug at her hair. So she gets on with it and opens her mouth wider, breathing her in before she pokes her tongue out and flicks against her clit.

The reaction from Brittany is immediate. She jolts, her hips pressing up and ankles locking against Santana's back and Santana smirks again before stroking her palms up Brittany's thighs, over her abs before sliding around to her hips, gripping gently as she flattens her tongue and licks her fully. With every stroke, she adds a little more pressure, groaning at a taste she knows will become an addiction and Brittany bucks up against her, throwing her head back and engulfing all of Santana's senses with the noises she makes, with the way her hands press over the back of tanned ones when they make their way up to toy with her nipples, and with the way she feels and tastes beneath Santana's tongue and how she smells.

It's all so much, and Santana shifts her mouth until she finds her clit, sucking into her mouth and flicking her tongue against it, and it's only seconds before Brittany's breaking and coming hard against her, her hands tugging Santana harder against her as Santana brings her down with soft strokes. But it much be too much for Brittany because her hands drop from dark hair and claw at tanned shoulders until Santana gets it and kisses her way up her body, placing her fingers where her tongue was to continue the ministrations as their mouths come back together, the kiss reckless and sloppy. Brittany's hand wraps around her again, stroking her once again and she ruts her hips, grunting when teeth nip at her bottom lip because the mixed sensations are just too much.

Just the mere thought of being buried inside Brittany is already pushing her over the edge, and shit, she has stamina, but it's seriously being tested right now.

Brittany's pulling her mouth away before her thoughts can multiply, but holding Santana's face close, her eyes dark, her lips swollen and skin flushed, and she's breathing hard against her mouth as she says, "Fuck me now."

And like she said, to have something shock Santana during sex is rare, and it's not like she hasn't heard other girls begging for the same thing, but it's something about the way Brittany's eyes are burning into her eyes, the words raspy and full of want and lust, and how even though she's slick and moist against Santana's fingers, ready for what's coming, her fingers are stroking against Santana's scalp a little too softly, that makes Santana pause.

Because Brittany isn't asking to be fucked just by anyone, she's asking _Santana _to fuck her; and despite Santana having several girls lined up for her, ready for her, none of them really want to fuck _her. _She just works them up until they _need _it, until they can't resist and Santana's there to fulfill their needs.

So it's kind of shocking to the system and for a second, she kind of shuts down, not knowing what to do but then Brittany's kissing her again and bringing her back and she's forcing herself into action, bending down to grab the condom out the zip pocket in her swim shorts. It's plucked from her hand the second she straightens up, and Brittany's smirking at her with the lip between her teeth and Santana all about explodes as she watches nimble fingers grab her cock and roll the condom over it because she could totally fucking come right now.

It's kind of embarrassing, but _shit_, Brittany's really fucking hot and now she's tugging Santana forward and Santana's moaning at the sensation of slick heat against her Brittany guides her to where she needs her, and with a deep breath, and her eyes locked with blue ones, Santana's running the tip of her dick over Brittany a few times, garnering spine tingling sounds before she's pushing into her and they're both losing moans as their mouths come together.

Santana rolls her hips, disregarding the idea to tease Brittany because she's done enough and even sh herself needs to really fucking come right now, and there are hands and nails at the small of her back, urging her on as she pumps into Brittany. The blonde, for her part, tilts her head back, making the sexiest damn noises and there's a grin on her face as Santana taps a spot and repeats over and over until the grin's fading and it's being replaced by parted lips and breathless moans.

"Ugh, _fuck,_" Brittany screams, her hips rolling as Santana thrusts in and out rapidly, panting heavily and working up a sweat that makes her skin shine. "Shit, San—_harder_."

Her eyes remain routed on Brittany's face, taking in her reactions and lets herself feel the way Brittany claws at her ass at the demand, but then she does as she's told and pounds into her faster, an obscene smacking sound echoing through the pool house. Arms fling forward when she taps _that _spot again, wrapping around her neck, and she's pulled down, pushing her hips in, burying herself deep and holding still as Brittany kisses her, her tongue stroking against hers as tanned hands make their way to perky breasts, thumbs rolling over hard nipples. Brittany groans, Santana quivers, and then Brittany's grinding her hips again, smirking against Santana's mouth and Santana gets right back to it, picking up the pace she'd previously set.

"Shit," she breathes shakily, tilting her head against the blonde's forehead as her eyes flicker down to see her sliding in and out of Brittany, wetness surrounding her.

Nails scratch at the back of her neck, and she ruts into Brittany hard, moving her mouth down to the long expanse of a pale neck and pasting wet-open mouthed kisses over the skin, sucking it into her mouth and biting down gently and Brittany whimpers and squeaks as Santana pushes her closer and closer to the edge, switching from fast, frantic thrusts to slow, drawn out ones where she kisses her as she brings the tip out and slowly slides back into her.

And she has to admit, the way Brittany looks at her with blue, piercing eyes after she breaks the kiss and fills her again, kind of makes her stomach do this weird thing and kind of makes unexpected affection rise in her chest, but she knows that isn't about anything. This is just raw, animalistic sex. That's it.

Like, shit. She doesn't fuck with feelings. She fucks for pleasure and that's the bottom line.

So she picks up the pace again, pushing into her, rocking her hips into hers and shifting to set her knuckles down on the table top as she leans her body into Brittany's, pressing their chests together and feeling the way they slip and the slide from the sheen layer of sweat they've built up. She darts her tongue out to wet her mouth as she feels the blonde girl tightening around her and settles her weight evenly as he lifts one hand and begins toying with Brittany's clit, rolling the pads of her fingers over it until Brittany's staring at her wide-eyed, her eyes fighting to stay open as she spasms, quivers and then snaps, breaking hard and tightening around Santana in sudden waves.

She screams Santana's name, her hands cupping the back of a tanned neck and pulling their foreheads hard together and Santana muffles the sounds by covering her mouth with her own, kissing her as she continues to thrust a few more times until she finds her own release.

"Fuck, _Britt_—" she groans, the pressure in the base of her spine building to the highest point until then she's coming, spilling inside the condom and pumping her hips slowly, drawing out her own orgasm and Brittany's as their lips move together, gently.

Santana collapses against her moments later, breathing heavily as she rests her head against Brittany's shoulder and the blonde chuckles throatily into her ear, her hands stroking up and down the sweaty skin of a tanned back. They stay there for a bit, just recovering from their releases, but after an appropriate amount of time, Santana pulls back and grips the base of her softening cock, choosing to watch Brittany's face as she slides out of her instead of watching her dick like she usually does; because Brittany bites down on her bottom lip, makes a strangely sexy whimper and that crease in her eyebrows comes back and damn, she could totally get hard again just replaying that in her mind.

But she makes a point _not _to do that because she's pretty sure they've been in here for a while and that she can hear Puck outside which means their session is up, and instead glances back at Brittany but is drawn in by the way the girl's looking at her, by the way Brittany's smirking and biting on her bottom lip like she's going to fuck Santana whatever happens. And Santana just ends up shrugging as she leans forward and kisses Brittany again, deepening it only seconds in and moaning when Brittany's hand returns to her cock, removes the condom and strokes her languidly before Santana grabs the second condom out her shorts and thanks herself for coming fully prepared as she gets ready for round two.

And well, Puck can just fucking wait.

/

Half an hour later, they've finished going through the bases at least three times over and had sex twice, and Santana's picking up Brittany's bikini top and bottom and handing it to her with a sweet smile that makes pale cheeks turn pink before she gets to work on dressing herself.

"So, same time next week?"

Santana readjusts the front of her swim shorts before letting her eyes drift to Brittany. "Definitely, babe," she whispers and steps toward Brittany where she's still sitting on the table in the pool house, tugging her by the thighs until their clothed sexes are pressed together, heat rushing through both of them at the sensitivity still present. Her hands stroke up smooth, pale skin, finally settling on Brittany's hips and she offers a lopsided grin before leaning down and bringing their mouths together, kissing Brittany a hell of a lot softer than before, dipping her tongue inside her mouth and tracing the curves and points of her teeth before pulling away and smirking again.

"See you next week," she offers and pinches Brittany's chin between her thumb and forefinger, capturing her bottom lip one last time between her own before she fully steps back and forces herself to leave the pool house, getting back to the pool where she finds Puck packing up the supplies with a dazed look in his eyes; a sure sign he's just got laid.

She's _so _fucking glad the Pierce's are a weekly job, and she grins to herself before rounding him to help and soon enough, Crystal's coming out the house wearing a leopard print robe, her hair tousled and make-up smudged, and Santana leaves him to it, choosing to put the equipment in the truck as Puck picks up the payment. Though she thinks they both totally got more payment than the cash they were given.

And as she slides into the driver's seat, poking her arms through the tank top she keeps in the truck, she glances out the windscreen and looks through the back gate to find Brittany sauntering out the pool house, adjusting her hair and pausing a few steps in, clearly sensing eyes on her. She twists slightly, her twinkling blue eyes meeting Santana's across the distance and Santana grins down to herself a little idiotically, a blush rising up her neck as she duck her chin to her chest, and she swears she hears Brittany giggle from here.

So she looks up, showing Brittany the ridiculous wide smile on her face and Brittany _definitely _giggles this time, trying to hide her face by lifting her shoulder, but then she winks and Santana feels that thing in her chest again before the blonde wiggles her finger in a wave that somehow manages to be cute and disappears into the house again.

Puck climbs into the truck only seconds later, and he shifts in his seat before giving Santana a curious look as she's still gazing out the windscreen, making no move to drive off. "Yo, Lopez?" He calls, snapping her from her daze. "We gonna go or what?"

Santana shakes herself out of it, quickly moving to switch on the ignition. "Yeah, sorry. Just day-dreaming."

"Ha," Puck snorts, lifting a leg and planting his foot on the dashboard. "She that good, huh?"

It's an understatement to say that Brittany's just 'good' and she's not even just talking about the sex—which was fucking _epic, _by the way—but she can't let herself look like a dick in front of Puck, especially not when they're heading to the Wilde household tomorrow and most likely repeating last week's incident where they ended up in a threesome as Kitty's mom was away and Puck was horny as fuck, so she just offers a shrug and reverses out the Pierce's driveway, leaning one arm out the window as they head down the street and says, "Yeah, man."

Puck chortles at her and jabs her in the arm gently before he goes off on one about how incredible it was to screw Crystal up against the closet and then bend her over the end of the bed, but Santana isn't listening.

Because all she can think about is how she might have found a good enough reason to keep up with this pool cleaning job.

And that reason?

Is Brittany.

/

**Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a comment if you did ;)**


End file.
